Cotton Drifting
by 13wolfsbane
Summary: When Zoe moved to Hinamizawa, she had no idea in what life has in store for her when she meets her best friend's twin brother. What is Oyahiro's Curse? Is it real, or some kind of sick joke? Can you believe it... *I'll be rewriting this later, so it's discontinued for now. Sorry!*


Cotton Drifting

by

13wolfsbane

Part 1-1 Jealousy

13wolfsbane: Wattap! 13 here with yet another parody to write! The parody I'm writing this time, which was inspired by Madjack89, is none other than Higurashi, one of the most bad ass anime I have ever seen (honestly, it creeped me out at the first watch, but gave it another try and- you what, I think it's kind of obvious at the moment, huh?) If you haven't the series yet, I highly recommend watching it.

Now, I was planning on writing the Shion arc first, but then I thought things might be a little confusing, so I decided to start with this arc, so things will make much more sense for the future story. The roles of the characters will be identified at the end of the chapter, as for the main characters, it's Frontier style. Okay, let's get this story started!

Takuya: Some crazy shit's gonna happen, I just know it.

13wolfsbane: Zip it, Taki!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Frontier or Higurashi. They both belong to their rightful owners, not me. I only take ownership of my OCs. Also, I apologize if this chapter sucks, I'm not used to stuff like this. That is all. ACTION!**_

~x~

_He watched as the younger boy slammed the butt of the carving knife against the wood of the wall hard, heaving deep long breaths in and out. The young boy brings his head to the side, his brown bangs hiding his eyes from frontal view. The next thing he witness was the young boy retracting his head back toward point of the blade._

_Blood spatters, dripping from the young boys neck down to his shoulder, creating streams of fresh red liquid until it reached the tatami mat floors, puddling around his small feet._

_The young pulls his neck away from the stained blade, and returned back to it. The young boy continued this procedure on and on and on. More blood splattered everywhere, and reached as far as onto the older boy watching him._

Heh...

Heheh...

Heheheh...

_The older boy was laughing, he was laughing at the younger child, at his actions. He was standing in front of the child in a hysterical laughing fit, doing absolutely to help- to stop him._

_The bloodied knife was the first thing to drop to the floor, and the young boy followed, landing in a pool of his own blood. The older still stood, never once moving from his current position, watching the still corpse as he continued on laughing like a mad man he was._

~x~

The morning sun's light had seeped through the half covered window in Zoe's room, flooding the walls with it bright rays as it forced the girl to wake from her slumber. She blinks to rub of the tiredness, man why did the sun want to wake her up? For once she wished she could just sleep the day away without any disturbance. Yeah right, like that's ever going to happen.

Wonder what time it is, Zoe thought as she looked up at her wall and gazed at the ticking square-shaped clock. Her eyes were still blurred with sleep, she couldn't see anything. Rubbing her tired eyes, she tried focusing her vision on the clock once more until it became clearer. _Oh crap!_ The clock read nine thirty-eight.

"I'm late!" The blonde said with excitement, throwing the covers half way off her body. Why didn't her mother wake her up? Or her alarm? How could she have slept in so late on a school day? Man, Takuya must be waiting for her to- _oh crap Takuya! Don't tell me he's been waiting there for this long! I gotta-_

-Hold the phone. "That's right, it's Sunday. No school for today." Zoe sighed as if the realization of this smacked her across the face. Well, she was dreaming about school and her friends, guess she was still half asleep when thought about it more.

"Well since it's Sunday, guess that means I can sleep in for once." She then pulled the part of her covers that she threw off over to her shoulder as she laid back on the futon, shutting her eyes close and catch a snooze. Well, today was going to be a good day then, since it Sunday, no school. And no school means no club. And no club means no-

There was a phone ringing downstairs, after a few seconds her mother called out to her in the hall. "Zoe! Your friend Koichi is on the phone!"

-punishment game.

And here she thought it was going to be just a quiet day at home.

~x~

By the time Zoe had finished getting ready for the day, she rode her bike to the destination point of which Takuya had instructed her to go to. Now let's see, what were they again?

_Right, I have to meet them in front of a pale colored two story building sitting right across a gate with trees. Shouldn't hard to find, right?_

It would be easy if Zoe hadn't just moved to Hinamizawa a while back. Due to certain "problems" back at her old school in the city, her parents thought it would a great idea to move to a secluded little village like this to get a fresh new start from things. To forget everything that happened back in the city. So far, it was working out great for her, and she had managed to make new friends and join their club. But her mother was little worried about the friends she's made- not that they were gang bangers or anything of the sort, they were awesome friends. It was just that-

-all her friends were guys.

_I bet any mother would be worried like her_, Zoe thought.

She could see the building just a head, only little ways to get to to meet them. _I just wished I knew what they're up to today._

"Hey Zee! You're late!"

As Zoe got closer on her bike, she was able to make out two tall figures that seemed to be hiding from her in the trees. On of them was Takuya Kanbara, a boy just three months younger than her with light brown hair and almond colored eyes. He had a thing with wearing goggles and a pair of gloves everywhere he went, it became his signature as no one would recognize him without them. He was a goofball of a guy, and didn't always think things through right when coming his "plans of action" during club meetings. But he was still a sweet guy when he wants to be, he just... more of a goggle-head is all.

And then there was Koichi Kimura standing right next to him. He was a little taller than Takuya, he had short black hair and night blue colored eyes. Unlike Takuya, Koichi was more of the quiet type, more reserved and patient. It was ever so rare that you would see him angry at anyone or anything. People probably say this a lot, but he would be the perfect guy to have as a boyfriend and take home to meet your mother. Koichi is also the founder of the club and, oddly enough, its punishment games.

Whoops! Forgot to mention the club. The club consisted about five students, naming Zoe, Takuya, Koichi and two other classmates, that takes place after school where they all would just lay back and play various kinds of games. And then there was the punishment games, where if someone were to lose at a game, they had to face the penalty afterwords-

_-And usually they end up being mentally scarring._ It was because of the punishment games that she was very well known in the village, either wearing some weird maid outfit, marker drawings on her face, and... actually, you don't want to know the rest of it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." Zoe said in response to Takuya. She'd stopped her bike in front of the two boys and smiled at both of them. Giving a quick glance around, she noticed that there was the two of them there. "Hey, where's Yuta and Tommy?"

"They live closer to town than the rest of us do, so I thought it would be easier if we met up with them there." Koichi spoke, swinging his leg over his dark shaded bike, moving it slightly as he was ready to leave.

"Oh okay," She said plainly with a blank stare. "But I have one more question though?"

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, it's about the club meeting, why are we having it in town and not at the school?"

Koichi only smiled at the blonde before saying: "It will all be clear once we get there, Zee."

"Yeah, okay great, can we go now?" Takuya spoke with such excitement in his tone.

Koichi nodded with that smile still plastered on his lips. Without saying any more, Koichi was the first to take off on his bike and Takuya and Zoe followed after him on theirs.

It was so nice outside today, with the cool breeze slamming into them as they rode on to town. It was a very good thing that it wasn't blistering hot out like summer usually was. Maybe it was another one of those great qualities that Hinamizawa had, like when you breathe in the air it would actually smells so fresh than the city. It was completely different.

_With friends like these in such a beautiful village, I don't think life could get any better than this!_

~x~

By the time the trio made it to the toy store in town, Zoe saw that there were a bunch of kids waiting outside of the store, like it was some sort of grand opening? The store looked old enough to have been there for a while, so it wasn't that. "Wow! Look at 'em all," Zoe stares in amazement and they all parked and chained their bikes to the nearest stand. "So what's the deal guys? Is there going to be some kind of major event happening or something?"

"Yeah," said Koichi, putting the lock on his bike. "And the grand prize is going to fifty-thousand yen*."

Zoe, as flabbergasted as she was when she heard this, could only stare with such wide eyes at the raven haired boy, her mouth dropping as far as it did. "F-f-fifty Th-thousand!" She practically yelled out her stuttered words. Takuya and Koichi could only grin at her sudden change of expressions. Zoe gave Takuya a tiny glare, by the look of his face she knew he had the urge to crack out laughing.

"Guys, yo guys we're over here!"

The trio looks over to the crowd to find the last two members of their small club. The one that called for them was a boy with ebony hair and blue eyes, almost like sapphires jewels, was named Yuta Ikumi. He was about eight to nine years old, with his skin tone was a lot lighter than the rest of the group. Yuta loved to play tricks on people, with his specialty in traps, it's been hard for him and Zoe to get along at all. Yuta was a mischievous one, that he was.

"Good morning, we're glad you could make, everyone." The boy beside Yuta smiled gleefully at the older trio. This was Tommy Himi, he's about the same age as Yuta with dark brown hair and light aqua green colored eyes. He is the sweetest and kindest kid any one could ever know. Tommy was such an optimist, you never see or hear him say anything that was negative. He and Yuta are actually really close friends; after the deaths of their parents, and with no other relative to look after them, the two young boys decided to live together. They were probably as the closest thing to family than they ever had. "So," Tommy's smile never once faded, "you all ready?"

It was Koichi that spoke for the rest of the group, with his arms stretched out and hands balled into fists in the air. "Alright then, c'mon! Let's go get 'em!"

Seeing Koichi like this was a little on the strange side. Normally it would be Takuya to act so ecstatic like with as much energy as... well, _him_!

_Something tells me that this club meeting isn't going to end well._ Zoe sighs, and walks in the store with the others.

As they all entered and walked through the small store, a table was set up near the back with a pure white table cloth placed over its flat surface. Some kids were already scattered all about the area, chatting up, playing rock, paper, scissors, or standing around to let this tournament begin.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess that this place is where our club meeting is going to take place, right?" Zoe was still trying to figure things out, but since it was Koichi that brought them all here, it's plain obvious that it _was_ going to be here.

"Bingo!" Exclaims Koichi, his hands implanted deep in his pants pockets. "It just so happens that the owner of the store is a friend of mine, so I convinced him to let us hold game tournaments every now and then as a way to try and attract some new customers. Neat idea, huh?"

Takuya continued on after Koichi, almost as if they both had planned their speech way before hand. "So in a way, Zee, today's club meeting is really packed!"

"Whoa!"

"And in addition, if you win today, you can make the losers do anything you want them to!" There was certain in Koichi's eyes this time, and a toothy grin displayed before them; determination was what Zoe had described whenever she saw that look on his face. And with seeing that face, the adrenaline would pump up as she was willing to do anything to win. Something she learned after being initiated in the club when she moved here.

Zoe began to grin wildly herself. The competition was going to be a tough one, but it was nothing that she couldn't handle. "Alright then, bring it on."

Let the Death Match begin.

~x~

Only a few minutes a passed since this game had started and the club members were already in battle mode. It was a game of Karuta, where the players have to find the card with a picture matching the description given out. The gang had already gotten their share of cards before anyone else could capture them. Takuya was the first to receive his catch, then it was Yuta with his fast stealth (something he needed in order to lay out his traps), Koichi... being Koichi and doing what he sees fits to win. There was no point in denying it, but with club members here, there was no chance of anyone else winning this game but them.

_Only one problem, I still haven't received a card yet._

Yep, Zoe was dead last of the club. She wasn't that fast enough as the others, they've had more experienced with this game than she did, so of course she has no cards.

"-Sweet rice balls, not flowers, are the dieters' enemy-"

Man, these card descriptions are way too weird. Zoe noticed Tommy and a girl around his age both reached out for the card matching the description and halting before their hands touched. She saw the girl looking at him with tiny hints of pink glowing on her cheeks. Oh boy, here it comes-

"Hi," that was all Tommy needed to have the girl let him have the card, and her face heated up to a deep shade of red. It was one of Tommy's secret weapon, code name "The Shy Hi". Tommy may have been the innocent one in the group, he had a power that no girl -or boy-could resist.

"Wow, check it out, I got one!" Tommy exclaims with such glee.

"That's because you're so awesome, Tommy." The girl commented on the small brunette. Zoe was able to see that she was squealing with high joy on the inside, her face screamed of it.

Sighing, Zoe gave a tired sigh, as if in defeat. "After all of this, I highly doubt I have even the slightest chance of winning."

Zoe could have sworn she heard a low groan, almost irritated or something close to it just by the sound of it. She turns to her side, and sees Koichi with his arms crossed across his chest and eye lids shut closed. Confused, she wondered what was up with him. Did something happened? She gave him a look, another pouty face from him could mean that he was upset. "Now what?" She questions almost rudely to the raven haired boy.

"I'm so disappointed," was his response to her, remaining as he was. "Everybody else is trying to win here, and you're just sitting there doing nothing."

Doing nothing? What did he think she was doing snoozing off into La la land while someone else will win that glorious five thousand yen? Like hell if that happened. It was more than she got as an allowance from her dad! "What do you mean? Of course I'm trying!" Zoe protested.

Finally opening his eyes, Koichi laid his blue orbs upon her with a serious look masking his features. "You're not. If you were really putting everything you had into this game, Zoe, you would at least have _one_ card by now."

"Huh? So ya mean Zoe's gonna be the loser again?" Takuya made it sound like he was surprised about this, even his expression matched the tone of voice of his.

Yuta, who sat next to Takuya, only shrugged his shoulder with what appeared to be a satisfied grin. "Come on, Taki, it's not _that_ shocking."

Okay, this kid was getting on her nerves, and more than usual this time. She grit her teeth, who was she kidding, Koichi was right. She wasn't giving this game as much effort as they were, and she knew it. She knew she wasn't, she just had to think. She had to think of something, of-

She blinks, that's it! Taking quick glances at two girls, the one next to Tommy and the one in the middle of her and Koichi. Of course, each club member had their trick up their sleeves to win this game, so why couldn't she? Zoe stood from her chair, she then grabs at the two girls' shirt collars from behind and pulls both with her. "Be right back, bathroom break." Zoe says, dragging the two young girls to the store's restrooms.

_Five minutes later..._

The game had become quite clumsy after Zoe and the two girls had returned from the bathroom. Each time a description was given out to the players, one of the small girls would either reach for the card but land the table instead or a card would just randomly blow away from the player. This has happened a few times, and each time it does, Zoe ends up with the cards from the incident.

All part of the plan, Zoe thought in a sly way.

When Zoe took the girls with her to the bathroom, she made a very small bargain that would become worthwhile for the girls. If she hadn't paid any attention to the incident with Tommy, she may have never thought it so quickly. The bargain: help Zoe win and she could make Yuta and Tommy go out on a date with the girls. And as she figured correctly, they agreed to help.

Zoe placed her most recent catch on top of her huge stack of collections from her _finds_. The blonde girl was quite proud of this plan of hers, just proves how serious a girl can get once she's put her sights on something she wants.

"I'm actually kinda impressed, Zoe, very nice." Koichi commented her, leaning forward on the edge of his side of the table.

"Just goes to show what happens when I decide to get serious, Koichi."

Koichi chuckled to himself almost deviously. "Well, I guess you're going to be a worth opponent after then." Comparing the stack of cards the two of them had, Zoe and Koichi were evenly tied together. They were both putting up a good fight, even though one of them had help from two accomplices of theirs (meaning Zoe). "I believe it's time to find out who the victor of this tournament is."

He was challenging her, the Koichi Kimura actually challenged her. Oh he was going to regret he ever did that. If wasn't determined to win this game, she was now. "Okay I'm ready, read the last card." She said demanding.

A nearby clock has just rung when it struck three before the last card description was read.

"Time out!" Koichi's voice was loud enough to bounce off the walls of the store which surprised everyone out of their own suspense of the game, rising from his seat with hand flat firmly on the table. "I declare this game officially over for today, so for now it shall be postponed till next time."

~x~

Zoe stormed out after Koichi outside of the store, where by now he was unlocking the chain from his bike. Fumes were being fueled, and Zoe was just about to pop a bubble at that moment. "Come on, Koichi, get back here!" She calls out to the boy. "Don't walk away like that, finish the game like a man dang it!"

Koichi turns to her, an apologetic expression masking him. The game crazed Koichi was gone and came back the calm and quiet Koichi. "I'm really sorry, Zoe, but I have to go to work right now and I don't want to be late."

Dumbfounded, she refused to give up, not when she was so close to winning, to beating him! "Work? 'The hell you talkin' about!" She stomped her feet a few times, probably making her look a little childish by doing so. She didn't care if did, not at the moment. Her adrenaline was pumping and, and-

-she needed to calm down before making a complete fool out of herself.

_I think it's too late for that_, Zoe, she scolded herself by the time the others made it outside for who-knows-how-long.

The store's owner had been outside as well, carrying a crumbled brown paper bag on his hands. The bag didn't look too crushed, but maybe had something inside of it. "Don't worry, kid, the grand money prize is gonna be on hold till the next tournament." He held out his hands to the blonde teen.

Zoe stares at the bag, then at the store owner. "It's a consolation prize, you've earned it."

Although she really wanted the prize money (Who wouldn't want, it was fifty-frigging-thousand yen for crying out loud!), she'd guess this was better than getting nothing at all. She takes the bag, feeling the weight of whatever was inside of it, she opens the bag and takes a look inside.

"What is it, what is it, what is it~?" Takuya was practically jumping with joy. Anticipation was getting to him.

"What the heck is this?" Zoe questions, pulling out a medium sized stuffed toy. It was some weird little creature, kind of resembling a lizard maybe? It consisted on colors like a very dark shade of gray for the body, head to tail, with big yellow eyes that stares right through you, and a red spiked ball at the tip of its head.

"Ha! Well look at that, a little lizard plush for the big monster," Yuta playfully joked with the older girl, although Zoe wouldn't see it as one. Tommy probably wanted to hold in the laugh.

"Aw cool, I want it! Can I take it home?" The middle (in age) brunette cooed, getting a little too close for comfort to Zoe, just to take a good look at the plush

Koichi tried his best to stifle a cackle but came unsuccessful, covering his mouth with a free hand. "I don't think that toy is your kind of style, Zee."

True, it wasn't. As a matter of fact, she was not a fan of these anyways, she felt they were too much space and a waste to get. Some girls would be into this kind of stuff, but that was not Zoe, although she had to admit it was somewhat cute. But still-

"Here Taki, you can have it." Zoe gave the toy to Takuya.

The boy hesitated for a moment before taking the object from the girl. "Really? I can have it? Sweet!"

"Well lizards are your thing, Taki, and there's no point in me keeping it," the girl then turns to Koichi, whose gaze was fixed onto the plush Takuya held so tight in his arms. "Plus, I doubt Koichi's interested in stuff like that either, right?"

His gaze switched from the toy to her, Zoe could have sworn she'd seen an expression of disappointment on his face, but put the thought aside. Why should he be disappointed? His features changed with a weak smile, like nothing went on, raising his hands and placed them behind his head. "Yeah, you're right. Not my thing. I wouldn't be caught dead with it."

"Well then, it's good you know that about yourself," Zoe added, intending it to sound as a joke.

Koichi directed his bike to his future destination before getting on, turning back to wave at his group of friends. "See ya later guys," was all he said to them and rode off.

At that moment, when the store owner had gone back to this shop and Koichi was no longer in sight, there was a sudden sound of a loud growling noise. Everyone turns to Zoe. She laughs in a nervous way, one hand over her stomach and the other behind her head.

"Guess the black hole is trying to tell me something, huh?" (It's true, her stomach is a literal black hole, how else is this girl able to eat thirty plates of food?) "So, you guys wanna eat somewhere?"

~x~

Zoe had managed to find a nice decent place to have lunch at in town called Angel Mort. Zoe sat down to the nearest window of the restaurant, admiring the entire place each time she looked around. And the stuff doesn't look that expensive either, just as long as she had enough cash on her right now. _Wish the gang were here, wonder if they've been here before._

Takuya had to head back home, said it was his turn to cook dinner tonight for him and his dad (mother divorced him about a year ago, from what Koichi told her.) The younger boys made an excuse they needed to buy groceries, saying they were almost out of everything. Oh well, no big deal. Besides, it's ever so rare for a girl like her to have some alone time, right? And after today, she needed it.

"Welcome to Angel Mort, how may I help you?"

The voice was male, sounded dry and very irritated, like he didn't want to be there. The waiter's uniform was a little plain, with shades of black, white and hints of red at the brim of the clothing. Unlike the waitresses uniform, the males are a lot more decent, thankfully. The girls' uniform was a little- scratch that last part- a LOT revealing with the thighs and shoulders. Whoever the owner was must have been a bit of a pervert or something. Yikes.

The waiter didn't appear any older than she was. He had really long raven black hair that was sported in a ponytail, a few strands of loose hair in front of his face, though it didn't seem to bother him much. Then there were the eyes, they had a familiar blue shade to them.

_Wait a sec-_

The black hair, blue eyes, and his face... it couldn't be-

"Koichi!"

~x~

13wolfsbane: Well, that was hard to write, especially with the beginning part of this chapter. I don't think my neck has ever felt so sensitive before until this. *Shudders* Anyways, sorry if this chapter sucks and if it was too long and/or boring, etc., I tried my best at it though. Again, just wanted to apologize. Before I forget, here are the list of characters (character roles have been reversed so that it fits with the other characters, another part I had trouble with...).

Zoe Orimoto - Keichii Maebara

Koichi Kimura - Mion Sonozaki

Takuya Kanbara - Rena Ryuugu

Tommy Himi - Rika Furude

Yuta Ikumi - Satoko Hojo

13wolfsbane: Yuta isn't part of the original Frontier cast, he's the younger male version of my other OC, Yin Ikumi. Like I said, I had problems with the character roles a little bit, especially with Satoko's part. I just didn't see Tommy and Zoe not getting along with each like that, so I created Yuta for the role, and honestly, I think he fits her part really good.

Takuya: Why are you always trying to kill us, 13?

13wolfsbane: I'm not.

Takuya: Then explain the last parody you did.

Zoe: And the one before that one.

13wolfsbane:...Anyways, thanks to those who actually took the time to read this boring chapter of mine. If interested, I'll try uploading the next chapter and DF: EG as soon as I can, I won't make any promises after what happened last time.

Takuya: Lazy.

13wolfsbane: Thanks and sorry again, guys. Later!

Koichi: Please leave a review for us to read. No flames, please.

*Five hundred dollars (I learned how to count yen from my brother)


End file.
